Mary-Sue: Etre Suprême
by Darwin20
Summary: Elle vécut heureuse et eu beaucoup d'enfants. Enfin presque. Parodie de Mary-Sue!


_Hello !l J'apporte ma maigre contribution à l'univers de seigneur des Anneaux ! C'est une parodie des Mary-Sue car, faut se l'avouer, une fiction sur deux relate l'histoire d'une jeune fille tombée par hasard en terre du Milieu. Heureusement elles ne sont pas toutes Mary-Sue! Loin de là... Enfin bref, si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est une Mary-Sue, imaginez un être suprême sans défauts. Voilà vous savez ce qu'est une Mary-Sue._

_Sinon, bien évidemment rien n'est à moi, tout est à Tolkien, et je ne gagne rien dessus. Nope! _

_Bonne lecture! _

* * *

Pamela était à la bibliothèque de sa petite ville de banlieue. Assise à une table près de la fenêtre, permettant ainsi au soleil matinal de se refléter dans ses beaux cheveux bruns, elle lisait avec attention un livre dont l'épaisseur aurait découragé plus d'un.

Après une heure ou deux, Pamela referma l'ouvrage avec un _clac ! _sonore qui attira sur elle le regard courroucé de la bibliothécaire. La jeune fille prit une moue dédaigneuse et haussa les épaules. Elle savait que cette vieille mégère désapprouvait le fait qu'elle traîne dans le rayon _Livres Anciens, _ses « précieux » comme elle les appelait. Mais après tout, était-ce sa faute si les langues mortes l'avaient toujours passionnée ?

Elle finit par se lever, ses longs cheveux ondulés tombant gracieusement sur ses épaules. Elle prit le livre, un fantastique traité sur la philosophie en grec ancien, et alla le déposer sur l'étagère. Ramassant son sac, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Marc, un garçon qu'elle plaquerait avant la fin de la journée mais qui aurait eu le mérite de la distraire quelques heures et de lui payer un café. Pamela s'était en effet rendu compte que, depuis quelque temps, plus aucun mec ne l'attirait et qu'elle se plongeait de plus en plus dans ses lectures pour trouver un ersatz d'homme idéal. Mais elle continuait de sortir avec certains, son charme était tellement grand qu'il ne passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne reçoive des propositions, et cela aurait été bien trop cruel de dire non à tous. Oui monsieur, Pamela n'était en couple que par pure bonté d'âme.

Elle s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil quand la bibliothécaire l'interpella. Pamela soupira et se retourna. Elle jeta un regard à sa montre puis leva les yeux, prenant son meilleur air de _je suis pressée là, ne me retenez pas plus longtemps. _La vieille dame sourit.

« J'ai vu, dit elle, que vous passiez de plus en plus de temps ici, à la recherche d'un monde imaginaire auquel vous pensez que vous n'appartiendrez jamais, à la recherche de nouveaux horizons et de nouvelles personnes, à la recherche de votre _futur._

Elle marqua une pause et sortit un épais ouvrage d'un tiroir de son bureau.

« Ce livre vous transportera plus loin que vous n'imaginerez jamais. »

Pamela prit le livre et le fourra dans son sac sans même en lire le titre, souffla un _merci_ et tourna les talons.

L'après midi fut décevante, le café froid et Marc inintéressant. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire une fois de retour chez elle, elle s'assit sur son lit et sortit le livre. Passant une main sur la ouverture poussiéreuse elle lu le titre à voix haute.

« _Le Seigneur des Anneaux : L'intégrale, _par J.R.R Tolkien. »

La jeune fille sourit, elle avait déjà lu ce livre (combien de fois ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus, elle avait arrêté de compter après la quinzième) et même regarder les films en boucle pendant une période, durant laquelle elle avait fantasmé sur tout les personnages. Tous. TOUS. _Sans exception._

Elle glissa ses doigts sur la reliure du livre. Cet exemplaire là était différent, elle le sentait. Elle comprenait ce que la bibliothécaire avait voulu dire par _celui vous transportera. _Pamela était certaine que si elle ouvrait ce livre, elle serait happée dans ce monde fantastique auquel elle avait mille fois voulu appartenir.

Elle retint sa respiration et s'apprêta à l'ouvrir mais se reprit. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter son monde, ce monde était tellement nul, tellement en dessous de ce qu'elle méritait, les gens tellement vides. Non, mais ce voyage serait le plus beau de sa vie, il lui fallait se préparer, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Elle se rua sur son armoire et enfila en quatrième vitesse, bien qu'avec beaucoup de grâce, les vêtements qui lui paraissaient de circonstance. Elle jeta son dévolu sur une minijupe, qui était à plus de 30 centimètres de ce que les gens appelaient _décence_, une chemise à carreaux bleue qui mettait en valeur ses yeux azurs, ainsi, qu'accessoirement, sa poitrine généreuse (un 105 B, ça en vaut la peine, quand même !) et des chaussures d'écolière style anglais avec des chaussettes montantes, afin de protéger ses délicates petites jambes une fois dans la forêt.

Car Pamela ne doutait pas qu'elle atterrirait dans une forêt, _LA _Forêt. Celle juste à côté de Fondcombe. Elle tomberait dans une petite clairière cernée par les arbres, où l'attendrait une épaisse couche de mousse verte et molle afin d'amortir sa chute. Malgré cela, elle s'évanouirait, voyager d'un monde à l'autre, mais pour Pamela, c'est épuisant. Bien évidemment, elle serait trouvée là, reposant avec plus de grâce que tous les elfes réunis, sur son lit de mousse. Mais pas par n'importe qui, ah ça non !, par Legolas, ou Aragorn, ou Boromir, allez Frodon à la limite ! Enfin bref, par un membre de la Communauté de l'Anneau. Car Pamela serait arrivée juste après leur départ pour le Mordor, au moment où la Compagnie est encore soudée et où tous va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Cela va de soi qu'aucun de ces hommes (Elfes ? Nains ? Hobbits ?) ne laisseraient jamais une jeune fille abandonnée dans les bois, par tous les Valars , jamais de la vie ! Ils la prendraient avec eux, l'entraînant dans leurs magnifiques aventures.

Comme de par hasard, au bout de quelques temps (lire par là deux ou trois jours) l'un de ces braves et courageux voyageurs finirait par tomber sous son irrésistible charme (elle espérait de tout cœur que se soit Aragorn ou Legolas, enfin surtout Aragorn). Elle le ferait languir un moment pour s'assurer de son Amour. Puis enfin, après ce qui aura semblé être l'éternité au malheureux homme, elle s'offrirait à lui. Et là, Arwen, Eowyn et toutes les autres représentantes de la gente féminine de la Terre du Milieu n'auront plus qu'à aller se rhabiller. Aragorn n'aura d'yeux que pour elle, pour elle !

Connaissant l'histoire sur le bout des doigts, elle s'arrangerait pour que Boromir, Haldir et de nombreux autres personnages ne meurent pas, ce qui lui attirerait une grande renommée ! _Pamela la devineresse_… Enfoncés Elrond et Galadrielle !

Evidemment, une fois la guerre achevée (en moins de 6 mois grâce à son concours, s'il vous plaît) Aragorn la demanderait en mariage. Et ce serait là le plus bel évènement que le Gondor, le Rohan, l'Isengard ainsi que tout le reste de la Terre du Milieu dont elle ne se souvenait plus du nom, auraient jamais vu. Cela durerait des semaines et quand, enfin, les noces seront finies, débutera son couronnement en tant que Reine du Gondor, et la fête serait repartie pour un mois.

Après un retour au calme, Aragorn et elle penseraient à leur avenir, ainsi qu'aux prénoms de leurs futurs enfants, Pamela étant enceinte de jumeaux depuis déjà quelques mois…

Pamela sortit de ses pensées. Mon Dieu qu'elle avait hâte ! Elle griffonna en hâte un mot à ses parents, comme quoi elle s'était enfuie pour l'Alaska avec Marc, un homme tellement charmant, attentionné et merveilleux, et que cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de la retrouver, elle était heureuse avec lui et le serait toujours.

Elle remonta en courant dans sa chambre. Tout doucement elle prit le livre et, avec une extrême lenteur, l'ouvrit.

Sur le coup, rien ne se passa mais très rapidement la pièce devint floue et se mit à tourner. Pamela se sentit aspirée par le livre et commença à tomber.

Mais cela ne se passa pas comme elle l'avait prévue. Elle n'atterrit pas à Fondcombe mais sur le versant Ouest du mont Brumeux, où aucun tapis de mousse ne l'attendait. Elle n'entrevit même jamais la Terre du Milieu car sa nuque se brisa contre un rocher, elle mourût sur le coup. Aragorn n'apprit même pas son existence et les seuls qui purent profiter de son corps si parfait furent les corbeaux.

Ainsi se termina l'histoire tragique de Pamela, Mary-Sue comme il en existe toujours trop.

(Si vous voulez vraiment tout savoir, la bibliothécaire reçut la légion d'honneur pour service rendu à l'Humanité et on éleva de nombreuses statues en son honneur.)

* * *

_Voilà voilà. Bon ben je m'excuse platement auprès de toutes les Pamela de ce monde, mais avouez que ça l'aurait moins bien fait avec Cunégonde ou Gertrude ^^_

_Ca mérite une review non?_


End file.
